


Birth

by CoffieRaptorStudios



Series: GaryCato Oneshots [20]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios
Summary: Avocato is awoken late at night by his mate.





	Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Hoh boy..! Here we go..!

“-AVOCATO!!”

The Ventrexian’s eyes shot open when he heard the human’s yell. “Babe?!? What is-” He turned and froze, seeing his partner clutching his stomach tightly and panting, “Babe?!”

“Avocato..! She’s ready..!!!”

Avocato went cold.

“O-Okay Babe..! I’ll get you to the med-bay..!” He said getting out of bed. “No..! You don’t get it..! She’s ready, NOW..!!!” Gary gasped, continuing to clutch his stomach tightly. “Babe, can’t she wait a liiitle longer??! Just until I get you two to the-“

“-AUGH!!!” Gary screamed in pain, Avocato froze. “B-Baby..! Hold on, hold on..!” He began to prepare to carry him when Gary gasped and grabbed the bedsheets tightly. “-AVOCATO SHE’S COMING OUT!!!!”

The Ventrexian gasped. Shit... he was gonna have to do this here and now..!

“O-okay Gare..! Okay..! She wants out now, she wants out now...” he reached for a nearby towel and laid it onto the bed in position. Gary panted and whimpered in agony while his partner prepared. Avocato then proceeded to remove the human’s pants quickly.

“Okay GareBear... I’m gonna count to three, and when I do/ you push. Okay..?” Gary nodded, continuing to whimper. “Alright Babe... One... two...”

“-three. Push Baby!! PUSH!!!”

Gary pushes as hard as he could, also letting out the most heartbreaking scream of pain he’d ever emitted. He continued screaming and pushing constantly. Avocato meanwhile, was waiting for the baby to appear...

“Alright Babe, take a breather...” Gary stopped pushing for a moment to try and catch his breath, though he continued to whimper pitifully.

“Alright... one... two... three... push Gare!!”

He continued doing as his partner told, screaming in agony once again.

It was then that Avocato finally saw their feet begin to emerge. “Okay Gary..! We’re getting somewhere Baby..! Keep going..!”

The human pushed once again, continuing to scream. So far... what Avocato had seen of his baby girl... was beautiful.....

———-

It had been a long thirty minutes...

The two were in the same position as they’d begun... only now... Avocato had most of their Baby girl in his hands...

“Come on GareBear... your almost there, just one more big push..!” He looked up at his partner in labor, only to see the human with his head to the side, panting and crying softly... “KitKat... I... I can’t go on... I’m too tired.....”

Avocato froze. “N-no! Baby! You have to finish this! And you have to finish it NOW! If you don’t hurry, she won’t make it..!”

Gary looked at him with tear filled eyes, before screaming in pain as he pushed as hard as he could.

“Push Gare!! PUSH BABY!!!!”

“-AUGH!!!!”

 

Silence came over the bedroom, the only sound heard was Gary’s heavy panting...

Until a quiet little ‘mew’ broke he silence.....

Avocato gently raised the baby up, she was a beautiful little golden Ventrexian...

“Hey...! Hey Baby Girl...!” Avocato laughed softly, tears of joy falling from his eyes. He brought the kit towards him gently, nuzzling her sweetly as a soothing purr emitted from him.

“...KitKat....?”

Gary....!

“...is she okay....?”

 

“GareBear..! She’s perfect....!”

Gary chuckled softly, his face still scrunched in pain from all of that... Avocato stood and slowly made his way to Gary’s side of the bed, their newborn kitten mewing in his arms.

“...hey..... hey Sweetheart....!” Gary lifted a shakey arms towards his daughter. Avocato gently passed her to him, smiling uncontrollably.

Gary looked down at the kitten... she was absolutely beautiful.....

She had the same pattern as Avocato, but instead of the dark color, it was a beautiful golden...

Gary began to cry again, this time out of sheer joy. “Oh KitKat....! She’s perfect....!”

“Yeah Baby..... She is.....”


End file.
